The invention relates to a faucet with pull-out dispenser.
There is already a widespread diffusion of faucets, especially intended for kitchen sinks, which comprise a tubular body that is adapted to accommodate internally a flexible element that can be extracted from said body and has a water dispenser fixed thereto at one end.
In this manner, a user can move the dispenser from the inactive position, in contact with the outlet section of the tubular body, assumed as a consequence of the full retraction of the flexible element into said body, to positions that reach distant points of the sink, by using the possibility to extract the flexible element.
Aesthetic requirements mainly demand that the dispenser, in the inactive position, be in perfect contact with the outlet section of the tubular body that contains the flexible element, so as to give a compactness appearance to the faucet and a sense of continuity of the components. This condition however, often does not occur in conventional faucets. Various reasons, such as for example a certain rigidity of the flexible element and the weight of the dispenser, make such dispenser to arrange itself in the inactive position with a certain spacing from the outlet section of the tubular body, giving thus a clear visual indication of an incorrect condition.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a faucet with pull-out dispenser that ensures the condition in which, in the inactive position, the dispenser is in perfect contact with the outlet section of the tubular body that contains the flexible element.
This aim is achieved by a faucet with pull-out dispenser, according to the invention, comprising a tubular body that is adapted to accommodate internally a flexible element to which the dispenser is fixed at the end that is designed to protrude from the outlet section of said body, characterized in that the tubular body comprises snap-acting means adapted to retain detachably, by elastic deformation, the dispenser in the position in which the flexible element is fully retracted into said body.
Advantageously, the tubular body comprises, at the outlet section, a bush that is rigidly coupled thereto and is provided with wings that are adapted to engage, with a snap action by elastic deformation, a protrusion that is rigidly coupled to the dispenser.